Another Girl, Another Planet (YA)
Another Girl, Another Planet is the third episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the twenty-third episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -Now I want to protect Earth… From both Skrulls and Kree.- Noh-Varr told Kate Bishop in his ship. Sinara remotely controlled her orbs and sent them against Stature’s foot, making a deep wound. Speed started running after her at full speed, desperate to get Kate. Smirking, Sinara sent her orbs towards him, and while he dodge a fatal penetration, one of the silver weapons slashed through his right leg, making him trip and fall from the fire escape. -You did a wonderful job, Sinara.- He smiled, as he saw Kate being pushed to him by Hek-Sel. -What is your name, Terran?- -My name is Katherine Bishop.- -What are we going to do?- Speed asked Noh-Varr. -Come with me if you want to be awesome.- Noh-Varr told the Young Avengers while standing on his ship, the Marvel. -Cassie can’t move.- Prodigy said, looking up at his teammates. -And Tommy’s still injured.- Wiccan pointed out. -I’m fine!- Shepherd stood up with difficulty, but before he could take a second step, he tripped. -You two go with him.- David nodded. -I’ll take care of them.- -Your powers would come in handy against the Kree.- Billy looked at him. -I’ll stay.- -But you’re the most powerful of ALL of us…- Alleyne argued. -You could take them down with a single thought.- -We don’t have to take them down.- Kaplan shook his head. -Only get Kate. And you have virtually limitless knowledge, and can absorb even more.- -Are you sure?- Hulkling asked, remembering the last time he and David were alone together. -Yes. Now go, Kate needs you.- Teddy kissed his boyfriend before getting inside the Marvel with Noh-Varr and Prodigy. The Kree/Skrull hybrid sat on the co-pilot seat, next to the Protector, as they took off. In his ship, Kasius paced around Kate Bishop, who stood silently while looking into his eyes. -Why were you with Noh-Varr?- He inquired. -That is none of your business.- She muttered bitterly. Sinara started fiddling with her silver orbs. -I will ask once more. What were you doing with that… Traitor?- -I will repeat once more, then. None of your business.- Enraged, Sinara propelled her orbs at the human, but Kasius stopped her. -No! Not… Not yet.- The Imperial shook his head, regaining his calm. -Maybe she would like to take a look outside.- He gestured at the window. The Young Avenger took a couple steps forward until she finally saw what Kasius was showing her. The Marvel was approaching Kasius’ ship. -We could obliterate him with a single shot. I doubt you want that, do you?- Visibly emotional, Kate shook her head slightly. -That is good.- Kasius nodded. -Now, why were you with him?- -We… We were just hanging out.- -Is he your romantic partner?- The Kree turned around violently. -Uh… You… I don’t know what we are.- -That is not an acceptable answer.- He looked at one of his subordinates. -Fire away.- -Wait, no!- Kate stopped the Kree Reaper. -I will answer. You may consider him my… Romantic partner.- -I see…- Kasius nodded, turning around to face the ship. -Open fire.- -NO!- Kate tried to fight, but Hek-Sel held her tightly. -I never said I would not destroy him.- Kasius smiled, walking to his seat. -Terrans are fascinating creatures, are they not?- He said. No one replied. -I asked something…- The Imperial muttered angrily. -Yes, sir.- The Vicar, one of his subordinates, replied, followed by the others. -Good.- The Kree nodded, pleased. -Get her ready.- -Ready? Ready for what?- Kate asked, struggling to free herself from Hek-Sel’s grip. With the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with bright pink skin dressed in lilac robes and wearing gold makeup on her forehead. Suddenly, she understood. He wanted to make her his servitor. Kate was thrown into a room, where her own robes and makeup were waiting. The woman she had seen earlier entered the room. -Kasius welcomes you to his suites. My name is Bereet, I am here to help you get dressed accordingly.- She introduced herself. -Please take this opportunity to undress and clean yourself.- -Wait, stop.- Hawkeye shook her head. -I don’t want to do this. Do you?- -I have no other choice.- She shook her head. -Even those who had any sort of power were stripped from them with a control device implanted on their necks.- -Do you have any powers?- -I do not, and even if I did, a skilled surgeon would be required to extract the device.- -There must be something we can do.- -I am afraid there’s not…- The Krylorian shook her head. -We have tried.- -Where are you from?- -I am a Krylorian living in Xandar. You are a Terran, are you not?- -Yes. I come from Earth.- -I once knew a man from Terra. I hate saying this, but Kasius is right. Your race does have its charms.- -Thank you…- The other smiled. Suddenly, Hek-Sel walked inside the room. -What are you waiting for? Kasius demands your presence immediately.- He said sternly. -She is not ready.- Bereet muttered. -She can get dressed later. They intercepted the enemy ship.- -Noh-Varr…- Kate whispered, as both women were dragged to where Kasius, Sinara and the rest of the Kree awaited Marvel Boy’s entrance. -Why is she not dressed appropriately?!- Kasius yelled at Bereet. -There was not enough time…- -DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!- He screamed. -KILL HER!- He ordered Sinara, whose silver orbs flew towards the Krylorian. -STOP!- A voice was heard outside the room, as Noh-Varr walked in with Faulnak, Kasius’ brother. -Brother…- Kasius muttered, as everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at the Kree. -W-What are you doing here?- -What do you think I am doing?- The other Imperial asked. -You have broken every peace treaty the Kree Empire had! Enslaving Krylorians, are you out of your mind? The Nova Corps could look at it like a declaration of war!- -I was trying to make things right… Earn Father’s respect.- -You failed your mission. Your retreat cost us a strategic outpost to win the war against the Skrulls!- -It was a suicide mission! There was no way I could have succeeded! I was cornered, outmanned, and overrun. Two of my trusted generals dead at my feet, enemies closing in.- -And so you ran.- -What option did I have?- -Glory! Drink the Odium. Fight and die like any of the Kasius family name would have rather than fleeing with your low-born subordinate.- The banished Kree looked down, and then up at his brother. -I wasted so much time on my knees, seeking your approval. No more.- He grabbed a kitchen knife and was ready to stab the other. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. Gallery ComeWithMe-AGAP.jpg|"Come with me if you want to be awesome." Noh-Varr_(Earth-1010)_and_his_Kree_Ship_01.jpg|Noh-Varr getting inside his ship KasiusKateBishop-AGAP.jpg|"Is he your romantic partner?" KasiusFaulnak-AGAP.jpg|"I wasted so much time on my knees, seeking your approval. No more." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Kree-Skrull War Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kasius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinara (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bereet (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Faulnak (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hek-Sel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vicar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kree Watch (Earth-1010)/Appearances